Currently, a number of consumer electronic devices are adapted to capture audio and/or visual content. For example, a user can use the built-in cameras on a mobile device to quickly capture an event or moment occurring in the user's life.
However, the time that is required to retrieve the mobile device may still be too lengthy to capture some events or moments that are fleeting. Users may also feel as though they have to remove themselves from being present and living the event or moment in order to retrieve their mobile device. Further, when played back, the audio portion of the content that was recorded using the mobile device may not adequately recreate the sound as perceived by the user.